dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PolishW/Rose/VB Summons
I usually don't share my summon results because I'm P2W (so they aren't very typical), but this dual banner was just plain crazy. If I decided to be one of the Dokkantubers that post summons, this is the kinda thing that would land tons of views, because it's an emotional roller coaster. I probably had a little over 600 stones between the ones I saved and the ones I bought, so realistically I was expecting to pull either Rose or VB, but not both unless I was particularly lucky. I'll start by saying that I pulled quite a few SSRs, including some dupes for SS4 Goku, Super 17, and PHY Gotenks, as well as Ultimate Gohan who was the only major leader I was missing. Overall I was very happy with my summons, but the real story comes from my journey to get the two leads. So I set an alarm and wake up in the middle of the night for the banner, after all I didn't want to risk trying to summon in the morning when the servers would get bogged down, and I see that they're discounted the first 3 multis and you get tickets after that. So far, nothing unexpected. I decide to start by going for VB since I also needed Gohan from his banner. All 3 discounted multis go by with no VB. Same with the free multi. So I figure I'll do the discounted Rose summons too. Rose pops up as the third summon in the first multi. Spent a whopping 10 stones to pull him. Probably the quickest featured pull I've ever had. I figure I might as well finish the discounted Rose multis since I could still use dupes of any of the extreme units, and what's this? Another Rose in one of those multis. So I go back to chasing VB. My hopes are high since I still have like ~500 stones and I already got Rose. 8 multis later, still no VB. So now I have enough for only one more set of multis. Should I invest these trying to get VB? "No" said my sleep deprived brain. "Rose has been kinder to you. Ningens will never understand you the way Rose will." So I decide to invest those last 150 stones on a round of Rose summons, and my almighty god Zamasu decided to bless me with yet a 3rd copy of Rose. So my stones are gone now, but I still have tickets. Overall I had around 40 Super tickets from all the attempts at VB but only 8 Extreme tickets. VB appears after one multi on the tickets. I was so happy to see him, yet so bitter that he was spitting in the face of all those stones I spent. I use up the rest of the Super tickets pleased, for I got VB and Gohan who I had set out to get. Other than not getting the new Trunks and Zamasu, I had literally nothing to complain about. But Zamasu is a jealous god, he did not want me to sway to the side of the ningens. In those 8 measly Extreme tickets I pulled a 4th copy of Rose. I may be missing one Rose to finish his dupes, but I don't think I've ever pulled 4 copies of a featured unit on their first banner, much less with so few stones. Hopefully after I complete those missions and get more Extreme tickets I can pull that final copy I need to max him. I figured I'd share that rollercoaster of a summon trip because it was so unusual. I can post the exact summon history if somebody's really interested in seeing it, but I'd rather not since it would be a pain to take that many screenshots. Category:Blog posts